


Intruder Confirmed

by TripleSlash



Category: Gunpoint (Video Game), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Everyone being spies except Pewds, Gunpoint AU, Le fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Spoilers for Gunpoint, Still Youtubers, because why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleSlash/pseuds/TripleSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Ring* *Ring*<br/>He quickly answers it.</p><p>“Hey! Help me!” Pewds whispers, just loud enough so the phone can pick it up.<br/>“Huh? Why?” Mark asks from the other side. He seems to be whispering too. Very confused at that. Did he dial the wrong number?</p><p>“Someone’s broken into my house! They were rummaging through my computer, now they’re talking on the phone!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, my fellow readers/writers to ANOTHER ~~torture~~ reading session.  
>  HaVe FuN!  
> (In other words, welcome to another one of my shitty works.

A crash could be heard, a loud one. So loud, in fact, that I woke Felix up. And he’s a heavy sleeper, so it has to be something really big. 

Felix rises up out of bed. _“The hell was that?”_

Was his first thought. He then noticed a figure in the hallway, through the door, slightly ajar from the wind. He stops. Everything. Breathing, moving, being half asleep. He just stops. 

Holy SHIT! Someone just broke into his apartment! The fact that he JUST played Welcome To The Game does NOT help. He has gotten enough paranoia for a few years in that game, but in REAL LIFE?!?! What the fuck now??? This isn’t some piece of AI that “leaves” after a while, without taking anything. This is a real life BREAK IN!!! WHAT NOW!?!?!? 

His thoughts are interrupted by the invader mumbling something. 

“Wow. This guy must be a mega fan.” He whispers. “Let’s see…” 

_“Is he rummaging through my computer? Why?”_ He thought, confusion continuing to wash over him like waves over a… I can’t do poetry. Forget I wrote anything here. “There it is… Just upload it to the IP… Wait. What was it again?” the invader said to himself and then took something out from his pocket. 

_“A phone… Wait! He's looking for something Now’s my chance! I can-“_ Suddenly his phone started vibrating in his pocket. 

_“It’s Mark! He can serve as a witness! Great!”_ He quickly answers it. 

“Hey! Help me!” He whispers, just loud enough so the phone can pick it up. “Huh? Why?” Mark asks from the other side. He seems to be whispering too. “Someone’s broken into my house! They were rummaging through my computer, now they’re talking on the phone!” 

“How can I…” He then suddenly hangs up. “Pewds?!” The intruder asks, now turned to his room. 

“MARK?!” Felix yells out. 

Mark turns on the lights to the living room. “Ohhhh… This is gonna be fun to explain.” Mark says with a sigh. “Oh, and you’re going to explain it, alright!” Pewds said, furious. 

“Talking to me like that won’t help, since I’M the spy here.” Mark said with a smug grin. 

Another loud crash. 

Someone else is here. 

“Hide. It might be a rival.” Mark said, mostly concerned. 

The crash wasn’t louder than the first. The other person breaking in must’ve been a lot more careful. “Shit, someone’s been here already.” The other impostor speaks to himself. 

“Mark, do you have a gun? Please tell me you do.” Felix whispered with panic. Mark was kind of scared, too. Because… No. He _didn’t_ have a gun. Felix could read that. “We’re fucked, aren’t we?” “Yeah, pretty much.” Mark replied grimly. 

The other intruder is coming right at them. 

“Who… Are… MARK?! PEWDS?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” 

The impostor asked, beyond shocked, apparently. 

“Jack? Is that you?” Mark asked. “Please tell me you’re joking.” Felix said in awe over the incredible coincidence. 

*CRASH*

It was barely audible. All three turned to the source of the sound. 

A roof bound window. 

Suddenly, a figure jumped at Mark and pinned him down to the floor. Felix reacted faster than he could think. He threw himself at the attacker, setting Mark free and pinning the attacker down instead. 

Felling a fairly large rush of adrenaline, he smugly says “Look how the tables have turned.” to the attacker. 

He could suddenly feel something cold and round to his stomach. 

_No._

_Don’t tell me…_

_Am I being held at gunpoint?_

Jack was one step ahead. He had the attacker at gunpoint as well. 

“Shoot him and kiss your life goodbye, asshole.” He said in an intimidating tone Felix didn’t know Jack could make with his squeaky voice and happy-go-lucky personality. **HE WAS HOLDING SOMEONE AT GUNPOINT.**

“Then tell your friend to get off of me.” The man speaks. Felix politely roll off of him and he pockets the gun. _PHEW_. 

He holds out his hand. “Nice moves. My name is Richard Conway. Freelance Spy.” Felix shakes it uneasily. “Felix Kjellberg. Youtuber and future owner of TX Fabrications.” 

The man stuffs his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. “I assume you guys are my rivals. Nice to meet you too, I guess.” 

He seems nice enough. 

“Hey, quick question.” Felix speaks up. “Yes?” Conway asks. 

“What the **FUCK** are three freelance spies, two of which are my best friends, doing in **MY** house, breaking all my windows and rummaging around my computer?!” 

“Wow. You really don’t know why?” Conway says, sounding surprised. “Would I be asking?” Felix sends him a glare. “No. You are being targeted because of sensitive info about your father’s company.” The trench-coated man explains. “I traveled all the way from East Point to here for that info, so please… Just give it to me.” He finishes in a pleading yet annoyed tone. 

“Listen. Depending on what kind of info it is, I may have to say no, so you two should start explaining as well.” Felix said, very annoyed and kind of scared. 

“Nothin’ much. Just the financial records.” Jack said, shrugging. “Liar!!” Mark said. “They want info on the Resolver.” “Actually, they want access to your father’s connections. See who he's friends with.” Conway said, confident in his words. 

Ironically, Conway seems to be the one he could believe the most. 

Felix sighs. 

_This is a total nightmare._

How does he deal with this without it escalating into a race to his computer. 

Then he got an idea. 

“Listen. I have an idea. Send me your e-mails and I will send you some info. Not ALL of it, and some of it will be false. You can tell your client that you found only a fraction of the info you needed, but tell them you have the address of my dad. I will periodically send you different info, so you can profit. Does that sound good?” He finished and took a few breaths of air. 

Conway took the least time to think. 

He wrote something on a piece of paper and then turned to Felix. “Sure. Sounds like a plan.” And offered his hand to shake. “A good one at that.” Felix took the offer and shook his hand. 

He quickly found that it was just a more official way to exchange numbers. 

After a few moments, Mark and Jack agreed as well, sending them their e-mails through SMS. Conway started leaving. But before he left, he turned to Felix at the broken window. “By the way, expect some money magically appearing on your bank account to cover the repairs. I ain’t leaving a friend with a bill.” He said and jumped off. 

_Okay, so I have a freelance spy, a pro at that, calling me a friend. Great. Now I have **three** freelance spies as friends. Speaking of which… _ Felix turned to his two other friends. They seemed impressed, but soon started getting worried. 

“So…” Felix started. “How long?” “H-how long what?” Jack said, attempting to remain innocent. “Don’t try and fool me. I already know. How Long?” Felix clarified. “Two years.” Mark replied. “Three and a half months.” Jack said, looking at the floor. 

_Jesus, Jack’s just getting started. And Marks already a pro. What should I do? I think it’s best I just dismiss them._

“Listen guys, just g-.” 

“Hey, wait. I have an idea.” Mark Interrupted. “What is it?” Felix reluctantly asked. 

“To repay you for the costs of replacing your windows, how about we form A Freelance Espionage Group?” Mark pitched his idea. Jack’s interest was piqued. “How does that involve me? I’m no spy.” Felix asked. 

“You will be the informant and provider. TX Fabrications make a whole lot of stuff an espionage group could need. You being the future owner is pretty much a jackpot.” Mark explained to Felix, excited like a child. Felix mulled it over for a few seconds, and then said “Fine, alright. I’m in. Just get out of my house. I need to sleep.” “GREAT! See you in the morning!” Mark said and jumped away. 

Jack just exchanged nods with Felix and jumped away as well. 

_Whelp. So much for peace. I’m gonna need a bigger blanket._


End file.
